On Pointe
by LivelyRose
Summary: She had dreams bigger than the world, and he was just wandering aimlessly through life. She was willing to risk everything and anything, and he was still trying to figure out where he fit in the world. He comes crashing through her life and puts everything she's ever worked for at risk, while he just stands there wondering, " Are all girls this heavy?" Niou x OC
1. Croisé

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own my original characters.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

A/N: I am basing this off how schooling is in America because it makes it easier for me to relate but I hope to still keep everything as in character as possible.

XXXXX

'Deep breaths. Calm yourself. Don't pay them any mind. You've worked hard for this. Just breathe.'

Eyes snap open, and feet take off. She's flying through her routine just as she practiced. Step. Step. Dip. Spin. Rest, and leap. She feels the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Letting her eyes shut, she's airborne before landing soundlessly on the the balls of her feet.

The tempo of the music slows down, and she realizes she's almost at the end of her piece. Taking in a deep breath of air in time with the slow beats of the drums, she does one last spin before dropping down in a kneeling position. Slowly rising, she lets her eyes open and takes in her surroundings.

Dipping down into a bow, she feels rather than hears the roar of the audience. Tears of happiness streaming down her face, she lifts a hand up to the sky and-

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

Reaching over she knocked her phone off her nightstand, effectively shutting it up. Raising one arm over her face, she lay in bed a few more minutes before slowly rising and getting out. Still half asleep, she began getting herself ready for the day.

It was the start to a whole new chapter of her life. She, Naomi Tadeshi, could finally see her goals within her reach.

'Almost," She thought. She was almost there.

She opened her closet and pushed the clothes aside until she was left staring at a clear garment bag with a neatly pressed uniform hanging inside. She slowly dressed herself in the white dress shirt before tucking it into her forest green skirt. After tying her tie in an orderly knot, she grabbed her blazer and headed out her room and to the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked muffins awaited her.

"Good morning darling!" Her mother was positively beaming while holding out a glass of milk in one hand and a folder in the other. Black-blue hair tied in an elegant chignon at the base of her neck, her mother looked more fitted to be in an office building or behind a large desk rather than with a frilly pink apron on over a navy blue pencil skirt, flipping pancakes.

"Good morning mom. Are you heading to work soon?"

"Unfortunately Aiko-san needed help in the office earlier than usual so I was called in. I'm sorry sweetie, I know I told you I'd drop you off on your first day."

She waved her hand lazily, "It's okay mom, I get it. Besides I'm old enough to get to school without help from my mother remember." She ended with her sentence with a smile reserved just for her mother.

"Besides knowing you, you would probably embarrass me before I had a chance to do so myself hehe."

Her mother huffed in reply, but couldn't help the small smile from crossing her lips. "Alright you've been saved this time, but I'm still taking you out to dinner later tonight so you can fill me in on everything that happens today. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute guy!"

"MOTHER!"

"Kidding! Kidding! But really Naomi, would it kill you to show some interest in boys like other girls your age," Her mother said with a teasing smile, "I mean really, it's okay to take a break and let yourself have fun in the present sometimes."

"I know mother, but like I've said before, the time for fun will come right when I make sure everything is set for the future."

They had the same conversation almost everyday, neither side willing to give up. Growing up with only her mother to lean on, Naomi had realized the importance of hard work from a young age despite her mother's attempts to allow her a normal childhood.

Natsume Meiko was a young woman who was arranged to marry the son of a family friend, Tadeshi Naoko. Despite never properly going on a date, the two agreed to be married and their union was one of pure bliss and happiness as short as it may have been. A year into their marriage, the couple had a beautiful baby boy named after Meiko's beloved father who had passed away, Naohiro. They were elated, after all they had everything they ever wanted.

Two years passed and before they knew it another addition to the family was welcomed, Naomi. Their life was picturesque. Naoko ran his own business firm which was doing well and Meiko had just finished her degree and joined him in running the business, making it truly a family affair.

Never did they know that just eight years after Naomi was born, Naoko would be struck down by a drunk driver on his way home. The perfect family image was shattered in just a few short moments. Meiko had become a young widow, and Naohiro and Naomi fatherless children.

"Naomi. Naomi! NAOMI!"

Naomi jumped in her seat, before turning to her mother who was staring down at her with an indescribable look in her eye.

"Sorry! Did you say something mom?"

Meiko, who had unshed tears in her eyes, simply smiled while shaking her head slightly.

"I just thought about how proud your father would be if he saw how grown up you were now."

Naomi took in a sharp breath as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the mention of the man she didn't remember but loved all the same. Feeling tears come to her eyes as well, she gave out a hoarse laugh.

"Mom stop teasing me! If I cry I'll ruin my mascara and you know that I can't be looking like a panda on my first day."

"Okay. Okay! Here, I'll clean up in the kitchen and put away the left overs while you go put your shoes on. We don't want to be late now do we?"

Naomi got up and went to the door to put her shoes on before straightening up and staring at her reflection in the mirror they had by the front door. She hadn't grown much after leaving middle school and now at seventeen she was still shy of 5'3. Her black-blue hair had grown however, and was now to her elbows with shorter strands framing her face and falling in front of her eyes. Her hazel eyes, which was all that she could see that she got from her father, could be appear to be blue or green depending on the lighting and environment. Over all she was a good looking girl, nothing too special, but certainly couldn't be called ugly either. If it weren't for her eyes, which were slightly unusual, she was just a typical Japanese girl.

Taking one final look in the mirror, she checked the time before yelling out a quick goodbye to her mom. "I'm leaving now mom! I'll see you tonight!"

"Have a good first day!" Her mother yelled back.

Her first day at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō High School Division as a senior was bound to be interesting, after all she was probably the only one who didn't attend the Junior High Division or even the first few years of the High School Division. Nervous butterflies flitted around in her stomach. She kept praying internally not to run into any trouble and just last one year before she could finally reach her dreams.

Little did she know what exactly she was getting into by enrolling in RikkaiDai.

XXXXX

A/N: I know it's short, but I haven't written anything since like middle school and I'm in Uni now. I just relapsed in my Prince of Tennis obsession and had to write this story down before I forgot. It'll definitely be focusing on my favorite POT characters (Yukimura, Fuji, Shiraishi, and Niou).  
Hope you guys enjoy and please review!


	2. Arabesque

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll be putting up links or titles of videos from YouTube that I feel show the what's happening better than how I explain it.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

The first thing she noticed upon reaching the front gates of RikkaiDai was that everyone seemed so serious. It wasn't too much of problem for her seeing as she wasn't the outgoing type. Still, it was interesting to see how focused the students were at this school.

'Well it's not known as one of the top Junior High-University schools in Japan for nothing I guess.' She thought to herself as she entered the building and tried to locate her first period class.

'Okay so if the sign says that 4-2 is to the left then that means 4-3 is to the right...right?!'

She was quickly jostled out of her thoughts as a red-pink haired boy ran passed her, leaving a trail of cake crumbs in his wake.

"Hey!" She yelped out as she lost her balance.

He froze before looking back as if just realizing he almost ran someone over in his hurry. Upon noticing her uneasy stance, he quickly ran back to help her straighten up.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there hehe.." He exclaimed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Wiping his hand on his trousers, he extended it to her.

"Marui Bunta, nice to meet you..?"

"Tadeshi Naomi."

"Are you new here Tadeshi-san? I don't think I've ever seen you before, and I've been in the Rikkaidai school system from middle school."

"Oh, yes! I just transferred for my senior year here. I'm a bit lost actually.." She mumbled the last sentence.

"Waah! A transfer in the last year?! That's so rare. Here, lemme see your timetable." He had gotten a hold of her schedule before she could even agree.

'He's fast!'

"Oh you're in my class! This is great, you can just follow me."

Before she knew it, her feet were following the strange guy she just met.

'He seems nice at least..like Hiro-nii' She couldn't help the fond smile that came over her face as she remembered her older brother.

After passing a couple of doors in silence save for Marui's munching, they came to a door labeled 4-3. He opened the door and quickly ran up to some friends he had in the class while Naomi paused a bit awkwardly in the doorway before spotting an empty seat by the window towards the back end of of the classroom.

Just as she was about to place her things on the desk, another school bag was dropped onto the desk. The bag's owner standing on the other side of the desk, opposite of Naomi. He brought his eyes up lazily as he noticed someone else standing behind the desk he just claimed.

Naomi was in shock. She didn't even notice him standing there as she was walking over. Taking a minute to get a proper look at him, she was startled at how nonchalant he seemed. Spiky silver-grey hair fell into sharp clear blue eyes. The mystery guy had his hair tied in what seemed to be a short ponytail at the back. She noticed his mouth moving and the beauty mark under his chin. He was utterly beautiful in a completely unconventional way.

"Are you new here?" His voice was a deep, lazy drawl.

"Uh Yes, sorry. I'm Tadeshi Naomi! I didn't see you there sorry." She realized that she just echoed what Marui-san told her when he bumped into her earlier. She couldn't help but sweatdrop at the irony.

"Hmm interesting. The names Niou Masaharu. Nice to meet ya."

She couldn't help but think there was a strange glint in his eye as he said the last part. Disregarding the strange way she seemed to be meeting people in this school, she took the seat next to Niou and pulled out her schedule so she could refresh her memory on what was planned for today.

The teacher walked in sometime later and grabbed everyone's attention. She was a plain looking middle aged woman who asked them all to go around and introduce themselves as customary on the first day. They were supposed to say their name and one fact about themselves.

Marui's introduction was pretty predictable from what she had already observed from him. "My names Marui Bunta. I love anything that's sweet!"

Girls all around swooned when he spoke but Naomi was too busy having a mental breakdown to notice. She was sweating in her seat the second she heard that they had to say a fact about themselves.

'Let's see, what can I say? I don't know! My mind has gone completely blank! It's almost my turn. Should I just say that I'm a new transfer? No, that's lame and it makes people talk, but what else can I say?'

Her internal argument came to an end when it became her turn to speak up. Everything she had discussed with herself went out the window as she said, "Hi, my name is Tadeshi Naomi. I just transferred this year to Rikkaidai. Please take care of me!"

The moment she sat back down the whispers started going around.

"Who transfers during their last year?" "That explains why no one's seen her." "I wonder why she transferred so late?" "Maybe she got kicked out of her old school?"

Naomi wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She heard a chair scrape across the floor as Niou stood up to introduce himself.

"Niou Masaharu. Something interesting..hmm you'll all find out soon enough." He spoke with a hint of excitement towards the end of his statement.

She heard dreamy sighs go around from all the girls that were in the class. Looking around, she noticed most of them had stopped their whispering and were now staring straight at Niou with heart eyes.

'So he's pretty popular here hmm. Not surprising I guess.'

*BOOM*

Naomi's head shot up as she heard what sounded like an airbag being deployed. Looking at the front of the class, she noticed the teacher was now pale as snow and shaking while her chair looked like a collapsed soufflé. She heard laughing coming from her left and noticed Niou quietly cackling. She then realized that's what he was talking about when he said they would see what was so interesting about him.

"NIOU MASAHARU! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW" The teacher who had introduced herself as Nishimoto-sensei was shaking with anger and embarrassment.

"Maa, I didn't even do anything Senseiii!" The troublemaker himself attempted to defend himself between sniggers.

"Don't." Sensei's voice didn't leave any room for argument and the silver-haired prankster seemed to realize as he let out one last laugh before lazily picking up his bag and standing up to go.

As he passed her seat he looked over and smirked. "You can have my seat now if you want, newbie."

Her mouth dropped open, but wasn't able to make a clever enough retort before he was gone. Silently fuming she realized this was going to be a problem towards her end goal and made a mental note to have nothing to do with the trickster that would be sitting to her left.

'I'm only here for one reason and one reason only. I can't let some delinquent drag me into any sort of trouble here. Keep yourself focused on the goal Naomi!'

XXXXXXX

A/N: Okay there you have it, chapter2! It's a completely new experience for me to be actually writing a story. I always have these ideas running around in my head but when I write I can never seem to find the right words. I started so many different fanfictions before but never finished any of them and always ended up deleting them. I'm going to try to fix my Naruto fanfiction also but honestly I have no idea how that'll go at this point. Right now my priority is this fanfiction.

But anyways hope you guys liked it and please review!


	3. Adagio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: I feel like I should say a disclaimer about myself, because I am by no means a writer, but I am someone with a very vivid imagination and while I've read so many great Prince Of Tennis fanfictions and even NiouXOC fanfictions, none of them really matched up to the story I already had in my head, so that's my main reason for writing this fanfiction. I feel like if I don't at least try to get this story up here I won't be satisfied. Also my grammar is not the best so if you find any mistakes please let me know, because I do want to fix them and learn from them. I am always open to criticism and suggestions!  
Hope you guys enjoy!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

After Niou had left the classroom, the rest of first period passed uneventfully to the pleasure of both Naomi and Nishimoto-sensei. By second period Niou had returned but remained quiet and kept to himself until it was time for lunch. Naomi had made small talk with the girl who sat to her right and learned that she was actually a part of the girls tennis team at Rikkaidai. Taguchi Natsuko was a tall slightly tanned girl with curly red-brown hair in a bob type hair style. She had introduced herself to Naomi in between classes and invited her to eat lunch with her and her friends much to Naomi's relief. This way she wouldn't have to awkwardly find a place to eat her lunch.

"Tadeshi-san, are you planning on joining any clubs or organizations?" Taguchi asked while packing up her bag.

"I actually came to Rikkaidai to be a part of the Visual & Performing Arts program, so I'm going to look for a club that matches up with my concentration."

"Ah, so you're an ACE student then?"

"A what?!"

Naomi couldn't help but wonder what that was supposed to mean. Ace typically was a good thing, however from Taguchi's tone it seemed more like a teasing label.

Taguchi laughed slightly before tilting her head right, her bangs falling into her brown eyes as she did so.

"I forget that even though you're a senior like me, you're technically new to Rikkai." Naomi internally rolled her eyes at her statement but let her continue uninterrupted.

"ACE stands for Artists Collective Ensemble. They are students like yourself who come into Rikkaidai doing a concentration in either Theater, Music, Dance, or Art. There aren't many but the few that are here are quite well known."

"Wow.. Actually now that you mention it, the principle did mention something like Artists Ensemble or something when she was going over how Rikkaidai works, but I wasn't paying close enough attention I guess." Naomi laughed as she remembered how tired she was when the principle had talked to her over the phone the night before.

As they put away the last of their things, Taguchi gestured for Naomi to follow her as she led the way to the cafeteria. Following slightly a step behind, Naomi took the time to fully observe her seat mate. Taguchi was definitely taller than average, but not to an abnormal degree. Her curly brown hair was twisted back on the sides and pinned to stop from falling into her eyes. She was also much tanner than Naomi, but that was to be expected since she explained how she was on the tennis team. Besides compared to Naomi, Dracula could be considered tan seeing as how Naomi, deficient in Vitamin D, was the very definition of pale.

"So Tadeshi-san, exactly what is your concentration in?" Taguchi asked, breaking the silence in which they were walking.

Naomi just smiled and answered her question with one of her own, "What do you think my concentration could be?"

She was curious to see what a person who didn't know her would think her passion was based on her appearance and the basics of her personality.

Taguchi narrowed her eyes slightly while turning her head towards the shorter girl. She looked her up and down taking in whatever detail she could find. She was on the tennis team so she was able to recognize the fact that Naomi, despite being quite small in size, had lean muscles going down her calfs implying frequent physical activity. This could mean either theater work or dance. However, from what she noticed during the few times Naomi was called on in class, the girl was not very good at speaking out loud. This left dance as the most likely option, but not necessarily the only one. Taking her observations into consideration, Taguchi went with the most probable choice.

"I would say dance from your appearance and interactions. Am I right?"

Naomi's mouth opened slightly, while she just blinked slowly. Taguchi had guessed correctly of course, but it was quite a surprise to Naomi who didn't think it was so obvious.

"Haha that was scary Taguchi-san, you guessed it perfectly!" Naomi would later come to the conclusion that Taguchi was frighteningly good at analyzing.

Taguchi smiled slightly at the shorter girl. "Call me Natsuko, Taguchi-san seems so formal. Besides, we're going to be seatmates for the rest of the year so it's best to get to know each other, ne?"

"Alright! In that case, you should call me Naomi too then." Natsuko laughed and nodded her head in confirmation.

As they reached the cafeteria, Natsuko waved over to another girl and guy, and gently took Naomi's hand and guided her over to where they were sitting. From what Naomi could see, the girl had shoulder length wavy light brown hair with the ends dyed pink. She looked like a character out of the animes she used to watch as a middle-schooler. The guy on the other hand was pretty average looking. He had neatly cut black hair and brown eyes. The only thing different about him were the two hoop ear rings in his left ear.

"Suki-chan! Reizo!" Natsuko called as she got within speaking range. The two looked up at Naomi curiously while waiting for Natsuko to explain.

"This is Tadeshi Naomi. She just transferred to Rikkai for her senior year." Natsuko gestured to her as she explained her presence before turning to Naomi.

"These are my friends, Katayanagi Suki and Kagabu Reizo. They're also ACE students. Suki is doing a concentration in visual art while Reizo here is like you and pursuing a concentration in dance."

'That's interesting. Maybe he can help me figure out what club would be most beneficial to my concentration.' Naomi thought to herself.

As they were introduced the girl, Suki, smiled while the guy, Reizo, just smirked in her direction. Natsuko sat herself across from Reizo and made space for Naomi to sit across from Suki. They had all pulled out their bentos and were starting to dig in.

"Call me Suki, Tadeshi-san!" Suki exclaimed while smiling sweetly at Naomi.

'She's really cute!' Naomi blushed slightly while smiling back.

"Alright and you can just call me Naomi as well."

Clearing his throat slightly, Reizo caught Naomi's attention before speaking.

"You're doing a dance concentration, right? Do you know what club you want to join as your extracurricular?"

'Ah this is great! He brought it up before I had to'

"Actually no, I was just going to ask you Kagabu-kun, if you had any suggestions for me seeing as you're also doing a concentration in dance."

"Call me Reizo, and at Rikkai there are three different dance clubs. One is traditional Japanese dance. The second is classic dance based. The third is the one I'm a part of. It's called RikkaiMillion*, and it's a mix of contemporary and modern dance. Each club participates in competitions around Japan with our Traditional Japanese group, the RikkaiKagura placing second at nationals last year." Reizo expounded.

'That is...amazing. I definitely made the right choice in coming here.'

Naomi was stunned by all the different options, but the obvious choice was clear to her. "I think I'll check out the RikkaiMillion* group. It seems interesting and more suited to my tastes. Thank you Reizo-kun!"

Reizo merely nodded his head before turning back to his bento and continuing to eat. Suki, who was listening intently, turned towards Naomi.

"Naomi-chan what kind of music do you listen to?"

Placing a finger under her chin as she thought about Suki's question, Naomi eventually answered, "Saa, I guess it depends. I listen to a lot of English music because it's very popular, but I also listen to some French and Spanish songs. I listen to any kind of music I can dance to I guess, would be the best way to explain my tastes."

Suki hummed in response as she also continued to eat with a thoughtful look on her face. Natsuko who was quiet during the two exchanges smiled as she stood up to excuse herself.

"I have to meet with my tennis team before lunch is over so I'll be leaving early. I'll see you guys later then, okay. Ja!" She said as she packed up and left.

'Lets see, I have my Focus class after lunch, and then back to my regular classes after that. Sounds interesting enough.'

"Suki-san. Reizo-kun. Do you guys also have your focus classes after lunch? On my timetable it says mine is after lunch, so I was just curious."

Suki took a second to swallow her bite of food before answering, "Oh no, my focus class is during final period for me and is at the end of the day."

Reizo coughed slightly before replying, "My focus class is the same as yours. There aren't that many ACE students at Rikkai so most are in the same classes. I'll walk with you to class after we're done here."

"Ah, thank you Reizo-kun! Suki-san are you in any clubs?"

Suki shook her head. "I'm not a part of any clubs at Rikkai, but that's because I'm interning at an art gallery owned by a family friend instead. Sometimes I like to visit Natsuko-chan or Rei-kun at their clubs if I don't have any work to do that day!"

After some more small talk, it was time to head back to their classes. Suki went off ahead, waving goodbye as she ran to her next class.

Reizo also got up and threw away his trash, while waiting for Naomi to finish as well. Seeing him waiting made her move faster and nearly trip standing up. He smirked a little before gesturing for her to follow him to their class.

'Lets see if Rikkai's Dance concentration is really worth transferring here.' Naomi thought to herself as she followed Reizo.

XXXXXXX

A/N: I hope everyone gets what I mean by Concentrations and ACE students. When I was in high school, I was in a magnet program for Graphic design, but there were other kids who weren't in magnet programs that still attended the school. That's what I'm basing the education system on for this story. So students like Natsuko attend Rikkai regularly while students like Naomi, Suki, and Reizo take the same classes as Natsuko but instead of an elective, they have focus classes where they study their concentration program.

*I am basing this group on 1Million Dance Studio from YouTube. Their videos are AMAZING, and I urge everyone to check them out. I'll be using their videos as the basis for this story.  
 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince Of Tennis OR 1Million Dance Studio.**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you liked it or want me to work on something through a review!


	4. Pirouette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: It's been awhile since my last update, mostly because school started back up for me and I have to organize all these events for the organization that I'm a part of on campus, but yeah I finally decided to sit down and get this chapter down...in my class...while my professor lectures...but those are just miniscule details that don't matter. As always I'm always up for critique and suggestions. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

Reizo had brought her to the end of the east wing of the school. At the end of the hall there two doors about ten feet apart, and when they walked through the closer of the doors, Naomi noticed the long mirror first; it covered the entire right wall from ceiling to floor. It was definitely state of the art, and the funding that Rikkaidai received was very clearly shown in their immaculate studio.

Rikkaidai was no Hyotei, but they were a well off private institute known for their above average work ethic and successful graduates/alumni. Most of the money donated to Rikkai came from successful alumni.

'This place is amazing!' Naomi was in shock. She expected the studio to be amazing, she did choose Rikkai because of their successful dance program, but this was much more than what she expected.

There were full length windows on the other end of the room where they could look outside and see everything. The windows were covered by electronic fabric blinds that could either cover or reveal the windows at the touch of the button. The full length mirror also had three ballet barres at three different heights to accommodate different people. The floors were glossy and laminated.

Reizo smirked at her when he noticed her starstruck expression.

"Oi Tadeshi, you're drooling."

That snapped her right back to reality. Naomi flushed red before sending him a quick glare from the corner of her eye. She was about to send back a witty reply when she noticed a tall girl with long blonde hair coming up to her and Reizo. She came to a stop before Reizo without even giving Naomi a second glance. Naomi didn't know if she was just too short for her to notice or if she just didn't find her important enough to acknowledge.

"Reizo, you're late." The blonde stated flatly as she gave him a blank stare.

Reizo just gave her a lazy shrug. "I was showing Tadeshi here where the studio was. My bad."

He didn't seem to really mean his apology, but his words shocked the blonde enough for her to blink before looking around and noticing Naomi there. Her face then lighted up and she reached forward to get close to Naomi.

'So she did just miss me because of my height...' Naomi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Hi! I'm Watanabe Giselle. You can call me Giselle! Are you also a Dance Concentration student?" The blonde now known as Giselle fired off at Naomi.

Naomi sweatdropped again as Giselle looked at her with such shiny eyes before answering her questions much slower than she was asked.

"Hi, nice to meet you Giselle-san. I'm Tadeshi Naomi; please feel free to call me Naomi. Also yes, I'm a part of the dance concentration at Rikkai. I just transferred this semester so that's why I'm new"

Naomi's response seemed to make Giselle's smile even wider if that was even possible. She grinned as she reached forward again, this time to grab Naomi's hand and half drag her towards the center of the room where the students had gathered in front of the instructor. Reizo followed behind at a much more relaxed pace shaking his head slightly at Giselle's actions.

The instructor gave them a glance before starting up class. His name was Matsuda Jun, and he was once a pretty well known contemporary dancer before he one day just stopped dancing out of the blue.

As he was going over what he expected from everyone, Giselle and Reizo were discussing on what might have made him quit.

"I heard his dance partner died before their biggest performance." Giselle whispered.

"I heard that she killed herself because of the stress of it." Reizo replied.

Naomi just observed the man in front of her while listening carelessly to her classmates theories. Matsuda-sensei was a slim and tall man who looked no older than thirty-five. His body posture and aura were rigid as if very well disciplined. He had a kind but serious face, and without even speaking for more than ten minutes, Naomi already felt a tremendous amount of respect towards him. He just had a way with speaking that demanded attention and respect.

He broke them up into groups and told them to get acquainted and start brainstorming an idea for a group dance sequence for their first piece. There were going to jump into work right away, no unnecessary pleasantries. She got grouped with Reizo, Giselle, and a slightly shorter than average boy. They all introduced themselves, and Naomi learned that the boy was named Ryou and he was a junior.

Matsuda-sensei then walked around the room holding out a basket with pieces of folded paper. He explained how each group will pick out a slip of paper that has the genre of their dance assignment. Upon coming to Naomi's group, both Giselle and Reizo reached for a paper before glaring at each other in a silent stare battle. In the time that they were arguing with their eyes, Ryou had already grabbed a paper and rolled his eyes.

"Senpai, we got 90's R&B." He stated with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Naomi sweatdropped before trying to ease the tension, "Okay, hip-hop sounds fun! Do you guys have any suggestions for songs or ideas for this?"

"I mean it only has to be a short two minute choreographed dance so it shouldn't take us more than a week maximum if we work on a little bit part by part. Also what are some new songs out right now; I'm not really that good at keeping up with what's popular." Giselle explained as she put a finger under her chin.

"Okay, well we can check online for a song that we can use for a hip-hop dance. One important thing about EDM hip-hop dancing is that the song needs to be slightly fast paced, but also have enough beats for us to move to without looking awkward." Reizo added his own two cents.

They talked a bit more until class was over and they were packing up to go to their next class. They all exchanged numbers, and Giselle was in charge of making them a group chat to discuss their performance. Naomi was so caught up in her thoughts about the piece that she didn't realize Reizo had been talking to her for the past two minutes. Suddenly she was jerked back into attention by his fingers snapping in her face.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Huh? Sorry! I completely zoned out. What did you say?"

Reizo sighed before repeating what he said earlier. "RikkaiMillion is meeting today afterschool if you were interested in joining. I'm headed there after my last class, and I was going to tell you that you should get Natsuko to bring you to it, seeing as the tennis club is in the same direction."

"Oh! Okay thank you! I'll ask her in my next class."

Naomi was actually pleased that her first day was going so well, but of course she should've known better than to expect it to continue seeing as her seatmate was once again Niou. She was hoping he would continue to keep to himself like he did after second period, but she clearly didn't know of Rikkai's resident trickster's reputation. If there was something that caused anarchy, Niou would find it, multiply it, and release it on the world without a second thought.

XXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so this chapter was more for the sake of developing my characters. I want it to be a NiouXOC story, but I also don't want it to be unrealistic, so I'm trying my best to keep all the canon characters in character as much as possible. Also I'm like half asleep and typing so please be gentle with the reviews.

*I based the studio on the Dance Studio in The Banff Centre, so be sure to check that out if you can.

***Also I added pictures of Niou and Naomi at my deviantArt account, and the link is in my bio!

*EDM= Electronic Dance Music

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you liked it or want me to work on something through a review!


	5. Balletomane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: School has been hell recently, however it is almost over so I'm beyond thankful for that! I have like three papers and two exams due next week, but I would much rather write this story so that's what I shall do!

 **UPDATE-5/27/16:** So I started this chapter during my finals week, and I literally just finished it today...I've been on break for about two weeks now...Truth be told I felt like I was more active during my finals and exams, because writing was a nice distraction from all the work I had due, but I am back now and ready to give it my all!

"Speech"

'Thoughts

XXXXXX

Naomi was still lost in her thoughts about the piece when she was jostled back to reality, quite literally. Once again the culprit had bright magenta hair and a sheepish smile on their face. They both tried to enter their classroom at the same time, leading them to once again collide.

'Marui Bunta' Naomi thought to herself as she remembered their earlier encounter.

"Ah, sorry! I keep bumping into you Tadeshi-san."

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings either, so I'm at fault as well."

She didn't know why, but just casually talking to him made her smile softly. The vibe he gave off reminded her too much of her older brother. Not wanting to dwell on the thoughts of her brother, she made the move to walk in to their classroom. Or at least she would have if a hand didn't shoot out to stop her by blocking the door.

Startled by the sudden movement, Naomi followed the hand back to it's owner with her eyes. Leaning against the wall next to their room was none other than the silver-haired trickster himself. Naomi found herself frowning slightly before turning to face him directly. He was just standing there with a lazy smirk on his face while looking at nothing in particular.

"Niou-san, I'd appreciate it if you moved your arm out of my way." She politely spoke out.

He turned his head slightly towards her, but his expression didn't change. Marui who had been observing the exchange with an amused look suddenly turned his head towards her as if he remembered something.

"Tadeshi-san, you weren't in class last period! Where'd you go?"

Naomi was a bit taken back that he actually noticed that she wasn't in class, but smiled kindly enough and explained how she was in her concentration class.

So you're an ACE student then, hmm Newbie?" Niou stated more so than asked.

"Yes, though I didn't know it was such a strange thing here."

At that Niou let out an amused scoff.

"Its not really, but we lost a lot of ACE students in the last two years to Hyotei, because of their new equipment or something like that." Marui explained, while shooting Niou an irritated look.

Niou let out an noncommittal sound before turning around and entering their classroom. Marui shook his head and followed him, leaving Naomi confused and slightly irritated in the hallway. Taking a deep breath she entered the classroom after them wondering why everyone was so amused at their school's ACE program. It was reportedly the best in Japan, and the main reason she transferred to Rikkai rather than anywhere else. She sat in her seat determined not to glance in Niou's direction and focus solely on her work.

XXXXXX

Niou was never one to bother himself with the trivial lives of his classmates, and only exerted the necessary effort to learn about his fellow regulars. Aside from Marui and maybe Yagyuu, he could honestly say no one else really knew him further than the surface personality he displayed. It was the first day back at Rikkai, and truth be told he was getting tired of the same cycle of school, tennis, home, and repeat. He would attempt to switch it up by pulling pranks and causing mayhem, and while the thrill of engineering a massive sized trick was a welcome break in the cycle, the high from it only lasted so long before he once again found himself restless. The only break he got was the emergence of a new student, which alone wouldn't have been any cause for his interest, if it wasn't for the fact that it was senior year, and that she disappeared for an entire class period.

Now that he knew she was an ACE student, the missing class made sense. It was after all just Japanese History which was an elective for their grade. He wondered for a second which concentration she was pursuing, and turned slightly so that he could get a good look at her. While Yanagi was known as the data master on their tennis team, even he would admit that Niou had an exceptional eye for observing people. Taking in her hands first, he crossed off visual arts. She had a rather clumsy grip on her pencil while she was taking notes, so he deduced that she didn't have any exceptional talent in control over a brush or pencil. Adding to that her fingers didn't have a hint of paint or any sort of art medium. Even Yukimura, who was the closest thing to perfection he's ever come across, always had some residual paint or color somewhere on his fingers or hands after his concentration session.

Her voice was light and airy, with a hint of an accent that he couldn't place. It was not bad sounding from the few times he heard her speak, but he couldn't say if her concentration was musically inclined or not based on that. She did seem rather accident prone since she kept bumping into Bunta, so he wasn't sure if he'd say her concentration was dance or theater. Letting his eyes follow her hands back to the rest of her body, he couldn't help taking a second to appreciate the leanness of it. She had muscles that only showed when she shifted. He'd go out on a limb and say that her concentration was either dance or music.

She seemed to notice his staring, and hid her face behind her hair which he found slightly amusing. Not one to linger on unnecessary things for too long, his attention shifted back to getting his latest prank for their darling second-year ace ready. He couldn't help the smirk from creeping up on his face as he thought over what he had planned. Soon all thoughts of the new student were expelled from his mind, and his focus completely redirected.

XXXXXX

This period was Classic Literature and also Naomi's favorite subject. She couldn't fully enjoy it, however, because of the pair of icy blue eyes raking over her form. She didn't need to look to her right to see that Niou was giving her an inspecting scan. She couldn't help feel slightly self-conscious as she tilted her head slightly, letting her hair act like a curtain and shield her face from view. She knew she was on the smaller end when it came to the average dancer body. She had always been told that she was just barely tall enough to compete or perform. She always hoped she would grow that extra half an inch to become 5'4. She had everything else set. She had a long elegant neck that her coaches loved to comment on, and her legs were exceptionally longer than her torso which definitely played to her advantage in dance, specifically when she did ballet.

Having Niou's eyes on her frame was uncomfortable enough, but the guy didn't even care that she noticed. She swore she saw him smirk lightly when she let her hair fall over her shoulder. If he didn't care, then neither would she. Resolving to put her seatmate's strange mannerisms out of her mind and enjoy her favorite subject once more, she shifted again, turning her face purposefully towards the front of the room. And thankfully none too soon, because she soon found herself being called on.

"Tadeshi! Can you explain to us what the significance or meaning of the bell jar is in this novel?"

"The bell jar symbolizes the main character's struggles with depression, which at the time of the novel didn't exist as an actual illness. She talks about suffocating under a bell jar because that's how she feels in life: confined and trapped in her own head and also in society."

Thank god she did her reading before transferring. While normally she would've been more shy or had a stutter when speaking in class, in Classic Literature she was the golden child. She could see Natsuko giving her an appraising look and could tell that the taller girl was surprised at her clear answer. The teacher found it a satisfactory answer and moved on to another topic.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naomi finally peeked over to her left, and saw Niou looking out the window with a small smirk playing on his lips. He seemed to be lost in thought about something.

'Yeah lost in thought about how to cause more mayhem probably.' She couldn't help but think somewhat resentfully.

She had only met him today and spoken to him barely three times, but she already felt weary at dealing with him for the rest of the year. She couldn't let him get in the way of her goals. She needed to make it on the list of seniors that perform at Rikkai's Annual Senior Showcase, more commonly known as the RASS. It was the single most important event in her life at the moment. Everyone that has ever been a part of RASS has moved on to be at the top of their concentration field. No other school holds the same success rate for their students. It was months away, but Naomi was nothing if not focused, and one beautifully conniving trickster wasn't going to get in the way of her dreams.

'Wait...beautiful..Where did that come from?' She couldn't help but think that he was manipulating her thoughts without even speaking.

As if he was aware of her internal struggle, the smirk on Niou's face grew.

XXXXXX


	6. Attitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: So trying to update more frequently, but it's so difficult! I really admire all those authors who can formulate such beautiful stories and update regularly. I'm also trying to write longer chapters, but writer's block is such a cruel thing. Truth be told, I'm surprised I even got this far; it's quite an accomplishment for me!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

The next few class periods went by without any more issues for Naomi to deal with. She talked to Natsuko to pass the time and did her work while thinking about her first assignment in her focus class. She already had her choices narrowed down to two, and once school let out she was going to listen to them once more and determine which one allowed for the most flexibility in dance styles. Her group hadn't been able to discuss or show off their dance styles during that class period, so they would most likely have to meet outside of class.

When the final class was over, and they were packing up their things, Naomi remembered to ask Natsuko to show her how to get to the RikkaiMillion club room.

"Ne Natsuko, do you know where the RikkaiMillion group meets? Reizo said I should ask you."

Natsuko paused while tying her shoe, before turning over and laughing.

"Oh right! I keep forgetting that you just transferred here. Yeah, let us stop by my practice so I can drop off my things and let the captain know, and then I'll walk you over. It's in the building right next to the tennis courts, so it won't take too long."

"Thank you! Hope it's not too much trouble."

Natsuko just waved her hand idly. While she followed her out the room, Naomi couldn't help but feel slight jitters at the thought of what was to come. Since Reizo told her about RikkaiMillion she's been doing her own research on them using her phone and talking to Natsuko, and they are apparently really good. She was nervous and excited to see it firsthand and observe exactly how good they were herself.

"Ne Naomi, I meant to ask you earlier, where did you go before coming to Rikkai? I was just curious, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I don't have any reason not to tell anyone. " Naomi said with a laugh, "Before transferring here I went to a private institute in England for dance and it was a great opportunity, but my mom had to move back to Japan for work reasons and I didn't want to stay by myself there. I did learn a lot of different dance genres and styles though, but I think coming to Rikkai was the right choice!"

"Hmm so do you speak English fluently then?" And when Naomi nodded her head while blushing lightly at her tone, Natsuko continued lightly, "Maybe you could help me in correcting my phrasing and accent!"

While it was true that Naomi lived in England for the last six years of her life, and spoke English fluently, if asked where her home was, Naomi would always say Japan. What people didn't seem to understand was just because she was in an English speaking country didn't mean that her mom just let her forget her heritage. She was constantly the only Japanese person in her class and in her neighborhood which never really bothered her, but she knew she never fit in while living in England. She learned a lot while studying at the Arts Educational School in London. She remembered constantly moving between Japan and England during her childhood before her ballet instructor told her parents that she had an actual talent for dance and the arts. She was enrolled into ArtsEd when she was eleven and the rest was history. She made it her goal to attempt to study every form of dance there was, though contemporary always stood out to her. Now back in Japan, her goal of shining in the Senior Showcase is almost within her grasp.

"I would definitely be glad to help! After all you're my friend, no?" She replied back to Natsuko with a teasing smile.

Natsuko threw her head back slightly as she let out a laugh, "Well then I'll surely be taking advantage of your friendship indeed!"

Naomi just smiled and gave a little laugh in response. She could already tell that Natsuko and her were going to be getting along just fine in the future. They made small talk as they walked out the building and headed towards the athletic centers on the grounds. They reached the tennis courts in a few minutes and Natsuko showed her around quickly as she put her things away.

She was in awe at the sheer amount of people in front of her. There were two entire courts of girls just lined up waiting for instructions from a group of girls that were standing at the front. Outside of the courts were another fifty or so students just watching. Natsuko ran up to one of the girls, and pointed back over to Naomi as she talked, and then disappeared into the clubroom to put her things away. The other girl nodded her head before heading over towards her as well. She had short black hair that stopped right under her chin and dark eyes with a calculating gaze within them.

"Hello, I'm Shimamura Hitomi. I'm the girl's captain here, and you are?" Her voice was silky and soft, but gave nothing away when it came to what she was thinking.

"Oh, I'm Tadeshi Naomi; it's nice to meet you Shimamura-san! My apologies for taking Natsuko away from practice, I didn't know where the club I was joining meets."

She hoped Shimamura-san didn't notice her rambling. She had a very intense look about her, but Naomi didn't feel any negativity from her. Her expression gave nothing away until she smiled slightly and spoke out softly.

"It's no problem here. We're only doing sign ups today and Natsuko already knows what to do for herself. It was a pleasure to meet you Tadeshi-san, I do hope we see each other again!" She smiled and tilted her head to the side after she finished speaking, before walking back to the courts and continuing her practice.

It was safe to say that Naomi had gotten her first girl crush, and just minutes after meeting her would be mentalling addressing the tennis captain as Shimamura-sama. She was so poised and polite. She was everything Naomi hoped to be, and just talking to her for those two minutes made her feel so privileged. She internally wondered if Shimamura-san came from a wealthy family. She was still thinking about how cool her new idol was when Natsuko came back.

"Natsuko, Shimamura-san is so poised and cool! She was so kind and pretty!"

Natsuko just laughed as she spoke, "Oh really? She's quite scary to me truth be told. She didn't become captain for nothing that is."

"Oh? I never really played tennis; I wonder what it's like."

Natsuko smiled and with a friendly nod of her head she gestured for Naomi to follow her. "If you want, I can teach you the basics someday."

She looked up at her and nodded excitedly. "That'd be awesome! Thanks Natsuko!"

They talked some more about tennis as they walked, and Naomi found herself getting really curious about the sport. Natsuko talked about it with such vigor that Naomi got excited at the thought of playing herself. They walked past the guy's tennis courts where an even bigger crowd of students were gathered. She caught sight of a trio of tennis players in trademark Rikkai yellow and black watching the courts from the edge. A slight chill went up her spine as she saw the look in their eyes. She wondered if the same determination and focus that she saw in their eyes could be found in her own eyes as she did her dance routines.

"Natsuko, who are they?"

"Oh them? You've never heard of Rikkai's three demons or kings? That's Yanagi Renji known as the Data Master, and next to him is Sanada Genichirou who is known as The Emperor; he's also the boys team's vice-captain. Behind them both is their captain, Yukimura Seiichi, also known as The Child of God."

"Child of God? That is an interesting umm nickname?"

Natsuko laughed before she answered, "It is a weird nickname, but he has the record to back it up. He's never lost a single match, except for one unfortunate time during his third year of junior high. To be fair though he was recovering from a life threatening illness."

"Life threatening illness?! I could never imagine how hard it must have been for him, not to mention his team."

"Yeah it was noticeably stressful for all of them. The guy's and girl's tennis regulars practice together often so we could tell even if they managed to fool everyone else."

"Wow."

With one last look over her shoulder at the delicate looking guy in the headband, Naomi couldn't even begin imagine what he must have gone through. After seeing him now she would have never guessed what he had gone through. He held himself with Such strength.. She looks over at her new friend and wondered if that's how she felt about tennis as well. For her dance is her life and her passion, but she couldn't fathom not being able to. As she was lost in her thoughts they reach the club building for RikkaiMillion. She felt anticipation grow in her stomach as she opened the doors and Natsuko guided her inside.

The building itself wasn't brand new but it was definitely state-of-the-art as to be expected of Rikkai. Gazing around the hallway that they were in she was struck by the amount of trophies and medals that were displayed. She caught sight of Reizo's head from where she was standing and Natsuko and her went over to say hello before Natsuko had to leave. After saying bye to Natsuko, he looked over at her smirking and said, " So you didn't get lost that's good."

"Of course I didn't, I had a wonderful guide with me."

She observed how he turned to watch Natsuko as she was walking away and the way his eyes softened slightly. She smiled slightly at her new discovery. She got the feeling that he was a little soft on her, and wondered how Natsuko felt about Reizo.

"So where exactly is this RikkaiMillion group?"

His eyes lit up and the smirk came back full force. He reminded her of a cat that just caught a canary and she couldn't help but sweatdrop at the mental image. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked further into the building and past a welcome desk. They then caught sight of two glass panels and two doors leading into a dance studio. The words RikkaiMillion written clearly on the walls and doors.

"Well Tadeshi, let's see what you got."

And with that he opened the first door, and gestured for her to go inside. Black walls met gray floors and ceiling with bright white lights lining the edge where wall connected ceiling; everything looked intimidating which only served to fuel the flame inside Naomi. She let the corner of her mouth tilt up as she felt the the anticipation bubble within her. She always loved a challenge.

XXXXXX

A/N: So I'm trying to write longer chapters and I'm going to try to write from different points of view soon too, but I've always struggled there. If someone was to read my Naruto fanfiction they could see that it was definitely not my forte but I hope I've grown since then so I will attempt it once more. Also before the dance portions of this story starts, I want to clarify somethings. Because this is an Anime there will be certain parts that seem exaggerated and unrealistic, however, not much of Prince of Tennis is very realistic so I will be following along in that sense. Also another thing is that since Naomi's family does have a business it is understandable that she knows multiple languages because often times kids of business owners that do international trade are taught different languages in preparation of taking over the family business, so that is why she is fluent in English and will further show her language abilities in later chapters. Thank you so much for reading this story, and please feel free to give me any sort of feedback, because I am genuinely trying to refine my writing. Thank you all once again!


	7. Adage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: This is me attempting to update sooner, but I'm not sure how much my definition of sooner varies from others. -_- A lot of stuff has happened since my last update, and one thing that particularly hit me hard was the death of Christina Grimmie. It took a while for me to even accept it. She was one of the first people I subscribed to once I discovered Youtube in my middle school years. I feel like I grew up alongside her, and now that she's not here I feel a bit dejected I guess. I sincerely hope the violence ends and we can have peace one day.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

Naomi followed Reizo as he led her further into the room and took in the atmosphere. There were small clusters of people spread around on the floor. Each person talking animatedly to their friends while they waited for things to get started.

"There's more people than I thought there would be." She couldn't help but comment on the sheer number of people that seemed to be present. It was nowhere near the amount at the tennis courts, but it did seem a lot for a dance club.

"Yeah it's always like this in the beginning. Not to worry, the number dies down after they have the Team Tryouts."

Alarmed, she looked up at Reizo's face with shock. "There are tryouts for a club?" she asked, incredulously.

Reizo just laughed, but explained the details behind the tryouts, "The tryouts are for regular positions. RikkaiMillion isn't just a club where we learn how to dance. We compete at events called contests all across the country, and then there are some non-official contests between schools just for fun. The tryouts are for the positions on the team in order to compete."

"Were you a regular last year Reizo-kun?"

"I was, but I ended up injuring my ankle and couldn't compete for majority of the year. This year I'm determined to actually win."

There was a fire burning behind his eyes as he spoke, and Naomi could feel the intensity of his desire to compete. She was reminded of the boy's tennis captain that Natsuko pointed out to her. Both he and Reizo had obstacles in their paths that prevented them from doing what they enjoyed, yet they both were determined to overcome them and improve.

Naomi had always been cautious of her physical well being as it was essential to her ability as a dancer. She had never injured herself to the point where she couldn't dance, so she had no idea what they must have felt. Even during her most intensive dance practices and performances, she was careful to never push herself to the point that she might cause excessive damage to her body.

Lost in her thoughts, she was jostled out of them when Reizo bumped her lightly with his shoulder, before motioning for her to pay attention to the front of the room where a girl and guy were standing.

"Welcome everyone to RikkaiMillion's first meeting! I'm Nagase Mina, and I am the co-captain of RikkaiMillion. This is Ogata Ebizo, my co-captain. To start the meeting off we ask that you get into separate lines based on your year in order to sign the sign-up sheets on the tables to my left." She nodded to Ebizo before stepping back slightly.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Like Mina said, I'm Ogata Ebizo the other captain. After you finish signing up, we're going to go over what RikkaiMillion is and what we do here. So please settle yourself on the right side of the room after you finish signing up, so we can begin when everyone's finished."

The girl, Mina, was really pretty. Naomi couldn't help but stare at her as she spoke. As expected from someone holding the captain position, she had a very powerful aura which matched her toned body and confident voice. Her dark red hair was long and wavy, parted down the middle framing her very, very green eyes. The way they swept over the room as she spoke, along with the daring jut of her chin gave Naomi the feeling of being sized up. Even when she smiled at the end of her talk, it seemed almost sarcastic.

The guy, Ebizo, was also really good looking.

'Is being good looking a part of the position requirements or something.' Naomi couldn't help but think only half-joking.

He was also taller than average, complimenting Mina's height which was also taller than average. His shoulder-length black hair was tied back in a ponytail, exposing his high-cheekbones and striking blue eyes. While he did seem like the more relaxed out of the two, something about him also kept Naomi's nerves on edge.

Together they looked both intimidating and awe-inspiring.

Reizo and her shuffled over to their designated line, and made small talk as they waited their turn.

"Those two are so cool! I can't wait to see what they have in store." Naomi couldn't get rid of the striking image they created out of her mind as she waited.

"Yeah that's Ebizo and Mina for you," Reizo said with a shake of his head. "You just wait until they give you a demonstration later on. _Then_ you'll be really impressed."

"Okay next!" called the girl sitting behind the table in front of them.

"Hey Suri. Got stuck with sign-up duty hmm?" Reizo joked with the girl who just gave him a flat stare. "Oh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Her brow twitched slightly as she closed her purple eyes in an attempt to calm herself. After a moment, she opened them as she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and pointedly ignored Reizo as she instructed Naomi on how to fill out the form.

Reizo swiped the baseball hat that she was wearing and held it out of her reach as her short stature couldn't match up to his taller figure.

"Jin!" She called out to the guy that was walking up to them, "Can you please control your friend here? He seems to think disturbing those who are hard at work is amusing." Her tone as flat as her stare.

Naomi just watched out the corner of her eye as she filled out the form she was given with little effort. The guy called Jin came up and grabbed the hat from Reizo's hands and placed it gently on Suri's head before laughing at her slightly surprised look.

"Man Jinsei, she's really got you wrapped around her pinky hmm?" Reizo teased, having forgotten about Naomi's presence at the moment.

Jin, or Jinsei blushed brightly, his face matching his dark red hair. Rolling his green eyes at Reizo, he ran one hand through his curly hair, and used the other to shove Reizo lightly.

Naomi took this moment to hand the filled out form back to the girl with a small smile. This seemed to remind Reizo of her existence so he took that moment to introduce her to them both.

"Oh right, guys this is Tadeshi. She just transferred here." He gestured towards her, "These are my friends, Nakajima Jinsei and Nakanishi Suri. They were both regulars with me last year." Jinsei just smiled in greeting while Suri seemed taken aback.

"Tadeshi? Like the investment company?" Suri asked, her tone betraying her surprise.

"Uh yeah. That's my family's business. I'm Tadeshi Naomi, nice to meet you!"

"Hmm my family must have worked with yours at one point then. I remember my dad used to talk about the Tadeshi group and how his close friend was the head. Small world ne?"

"Well it was nice meeting you Tadeshi-san," Jinsei smiled warmly at her before turning his attention to Suri. "Suri, Mina and Ebizo want to talk to us really quick. Reizo make sure you don't hurt yourself this time. I already filled out your form for you; I figured you would forget like last time."

Giving a quick fist bump, handshake to Reizo, Jinsei walked off with Suri following behind. As she watched their backs move further away, Naomi watched them talk in relaxed, affectionate tones. Turning to Reizo, she asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Are those two...together?"

"You could tell?" At her flat look, Reizo laughed and continued, "Yeah, they're together. No one knows how they met or why they work, but they work so it's all good I suppose. They're our number 2 pair."

"Number 2? Who's number 1?"

Reizo gave her a side smirk as they sat down on the right side of the room. "You'll see soon enough."

Before she could protest, both captains called for everyone's attention. Once again Mina stepped forward to speak.

"Alright, so many of you probably know this, but for those that don't we'll explain. RikkaiMillion isn't just a dance club. We have contests that we are a part of. That is why we have a team of 'Regulars'. Regulars compete in contests which are divided into the following categories: Individual, Pair, and Group. Aside from contests, to raise funds we teach choreography to different age groups at different dates throughout the year. More information on that will come from our advisor, Matsuda-sensei who couldn't make it to our meeting today."

Stepping back, she let Ebizo take his turn to speak. "Now not everyone can be a regular as many of you probably guessed. Regulars are decided through tryouts and the judges will be Mina and I along with Matsuda-sensei. We will also be having a guest judge join us. I'll explain how tryouts go in a bit, but first let me explain what it means to be a regular. There can be ten active regulars and two bench regulars. Once you become a regular, you're expected to put in a lot of extra effort, and the main difference between non-regular members and regulars is that regulars create choreography while non-regulars learn the choreography. Back to tryouts, we have tryouts every semester, so just because your regular position was secured for one semester does not guarantee it for the next."

As Ebizo concluded his part, Mina stepped forward to wrap everything up. "Tryouts will be held one week from today, the same time and place as today. You will be required to choose a genre at random at the end of today's meeting and then create a two minute choreography for a song from that genre. It is not expected that your performance will be perfect, but to be a part of the team you need flexibility in your abilities. Contests sometimes give themes or genres so you have to be able to adapt and execute your choreography. We will be judging you on creativity, fluidity, skill, and how well you stuck to the theme."

She paused before motioning to someone towards the back. When she continued the lights in the studio had dimmed except at the at the back. "Now we're going to have demonstrations of what we mean by pair, individual, and group contest categories." With a final smirk at everyone, she and Ebizo left the studio.

Music started up in the background, and everyone turned around to see Jinsei and Suri warming up. They had changed out of their uniform as well. Their black and white outfits complimented each other's with his basketball shorts and tank top combo matching her shorts and oversize t-shirt. The cherry on top was the matching bucket hats that sat on both their hats. Sharing a smile, they got into position.

XXXXXX

A/N:Okay so it's finally time for performances to start! Finally :)  
So with every performance there is a youtube video that I base it off of. Most of them will be based on the videos that 1Million Dance Studio puts out. Their videos are amazing and this entire fanfiction is in part inspired by them.

Also I put up some pics of what I think each character looks like on my deviantArt account. Granted they're not exactly what I pictured, but they're close enough. I think they just look younger than what I imagined, but I hope you guys can age them slightly mentally .

My DeviantArt username is Lovely-Rose-13 and if you enter lovely-rose-13 .deviantart. com without the spaces, it should take you right to them.

Can't wait to have you guys read the next chapter when things start to get interesting ;)


End file.
